


The Royal Advisor Meets the Court Jester

by Lemonykat



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonykat/pseuds/Lemonykat
Summary: Blanche, Nadia's newly hired advisor, meets the court Jester in an unprecedented situation...then realizes that shaking him off will be a challenge.Chester belongs to friendofplague on Instagram!Blanche is my own character, and the Arcana characters and world belong to Nix Hydra.
Kudos: 3





	The Royal Advisor Meets the Court Jester

"I'm sorry Blanche, but Lucio insisted we go. I believe he just wishes to show off that jester of his." Nadia grimaced. "Really, I wish I knew what went on his head."

Blanche shrugged. "I have my own suspicions, Countess. Count Lucio does not appreciate my calm manner...I wonder if this is some kind of punishment."

Nadia smirked. "I wouldn't put it past him, he certainly isn't fond of you. He hates that you are so oblivious to his charms. I myself am impressed."

Blanche winked. "I've been told I have a strong will."

With that, the two linked arms and set off for the performance.  
____

"Noddy, you made it! And you brought Betty with you!" Lucio led the way to their seats. "I'm sure you'll both appreciate the show."

Blanche didn't bother correcting him. It was a pointless endeavor.

The lights dimmed, and the show began.  
____

About halfway through, Blanche gently tapped Nadia on the shoulder, and mimed exiting. Nadia nodded, and Blanche stood.

It wasn't that the performance was bad. Something was just off. Blanche could feel a vaguely warped aura of magic coming from the jester, and while it wasn't...malicious…. the wrongness of it bothered her. 

Just as she made her way to the aisle, a bright light fell on her. "It seems we have our volunteer!" A voice echoed out.

Blanche swiftly turned toward the exit, meaning to leave, but before she could take another step a short figure landed in front of her, then stood and tilted his head.

"Pardon me, sir, but I did not volunteer. I was simply leaving."

The masked figure shook his head. "Haha, That is where you're wrong, my dear! You did indeed volunteer by standing, and now you need to pick a card!" He plucked a deck of cards seemingly out of nowhere.

Blanche frowned. "I don't believe I will. As I've said, I was just leaving."

She turned to step around him, but he waved an arm out to stop her. "I insist you pick a card!"

Blanche grit her teeth. "Absolutely not. Good bye, sir."

With that, she shoved past him and marched out into the hall, paying no heed to Lucio's angry shouting.

____

About a week later, Blanche was on her way to Nadia's study when the loud sound of jingling bells startled her. It shouldn't have; these occurrences were becoming frequent.

She turned around, sighing. "Why are you following me again, sir?"

Chester peeked out from behind a corner. "So, have you heard the one about-"

"Stop." Blanche crossed her arms. "I do not wish to hear any more jokes, now or ever. If the Count has set you up to this, kindly inform him that I will report it to milady if the harassment does not stop."

Chester rolled his shoulders back, waving a hand at her to stop. "Anyway, there's a boy holding a stick of butter-"

But it was too late. Blanche had already gone.


End file.
